


habitat

by laconicGhost



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, i guess, set kinda at the end of birth by sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicGhost/pseuds/laconicGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Terra is my home. And I will bring my home back.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	habitat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cute_Rosey_Keyblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Rosey_Keyblades/gifts).



Aqua trembled in her shoes as those golden irises stared blankly at the ground beneath her feet, her stomach jumbled in knots because _those weren't his eyes,_ those weren't her Terra's sky blue eyes that shone like the stars and made her float to the moon and back again. They were unfamiliar and dark, filled to the brim with the darkness that Aqua had spent her entire life learning to avoid, to entrap, to destroy. Memories of the Master and herself sitting at desks in the library, reading books about the years of darkness and light filled her senses so strongly that she could momentarily feel the brush of the wind on her cheek and the warmth of the sun on her face, but as soon as she snapped back to reality realized she wasn’t home. Her home was gone, swallowed by the darkness and sealed away with Ven inside.

Ventus.

Ven was too close to her mind, tethering himself in the part of her brain that kept reminding her to stay strong and bring Terra back, don't let him fall away to nothing, don't let him stumble alone under the burden of the shadows that he had been holding back for who knows how long. Remind him that he wasn't alone, that he had the two of them. She could feel Ventus’ presence beside her, holding the hand that held her keyblade and reassuring her that everything would be alright and they could be together again. Everything would be okay if Aqua could bring him back, and Aqua was a woman of her word and _always_ brought Terra back, no matter how long or hard she had to search for him.

 _Remind him of us_ , Ventus said. _Remind him he had you._

"Terra," she croaked, not sure if it was anger or despair that made her words tremble. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Terra, please."

Come back to me.

Those eyes that Aqua feared slowly rose from the ground, taking in her appearance and Aqua felt a spark of something bright when brief recognition flickered through them, but her heart sank just as quickly when it faded instantly. His voice sent a shiver down her spine because _who was that?_ , hiding under Terra's skin and speaking because it certainly wasn't the boy that Aqua grew up next to. This voice was deeper, rougher like he was much too old for the young body he was in and it concealed a millennia of secrets.

"Who the hell is Terra?"

 ****  
  
  
///////////

 

This boy had broad shoulders, dark brown locks that jutted up in random angles on top of his head, and curious blue eyes that studied her from where she stood beside the strange man who had brought her here. Only bits and pieces of the conversation between the man and the adult this boy was standing next to actually made any sense: something about a key and a light and shadows and a heartless.

Whatever that was.

“She doesn’t know how to use it properly,” one of the men said. The one from Aqua’s hometown. “She’ll need to learn how.” What was he even talking about? She knew that she saw her father and mother… attacked by those creatures with the big yellow eyes, something had caught fire and the world around her erupted into flames, but after that everything was blank. She looked down at her hands, smeared with soot and blackened by ash. There was something there in her hands -- something that drove the creatures away, but imagining that feeling in her hands was too far away now. The man’s voice caught her attention again. “She may be in shock.”

Aqua raised her head to show she wasn’t afraid, hardening her jaw. “What were those things that hurt my parents?” she asked clearly, looking up at the man with the scar on his face. He was the one in charge here, wasn’t he? He should have answers for her. The man looked at her helplessly, like he wasn’t sure where to begin and grew silent.

“They were Heartless.”

The boy spoke up from his place beside the man, those blue eyes piercing. He couldn’t be more than thirteen, the same age as Aqua, but his presence that carried to where she was standing seemed much stronger than she expected.

This boy… who was he?

“Terra,” the man with the scar interrupted. He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder but he, Terra, didn’t break his stare. “That’s enough for now. She needs to rest.”

“Excuse me, sir, but I’m fine. I just want to know what happened to my family,” Aqua said. “What was that thing in my hands? What are heartless?” Something flashed in those sky blue eyes and Terra ignored the hand on his shoulder and broke away, coming to stand in front on Aqua stiffly. He was taller than she was, so Aqua had to look up to stare back at him.

“Terra--”

“What’s your name?” Terra asked, dismissing the man, who sighed at his pupil’s brashness. “I’m Terra, and that is my Master.”

“Eraqus,” Terra’s Master breathed. He looked back to the man warily before he shut his eyes tightly and let out a long breath, turning back to Aqua with a faint smile. “You’ll be training to control that power that saved you here. This is your new home.”

“That power is called the keyblade,” Terra explained. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, raising his right hand before there was a flash of light and a weapon appeared in his grasp. Aqua made a face-- it sure didn’t look too much like a key at first. Those eyes opened again, and there was a hint of pride in his voice. “You have one too, thats why he brought you here.”

“Key… keyblade…” Aqua tested the word on her tongue, rolling it past her lips. It felt strange, but after all the events that occurred in the past few hours she felt like she could believe it.

"And?"

She looked back up into those eyes and blinked. "What?" she asked, bewildered at the question. Terra sighed and rolled his eyes, flicking her in the forehead gently.

"Your name, miss?"

Aqua rubbed her forehead, blinking again before the words came tumbling out of her mouth. "My name is Aqua."

Terra smiled, his eyes softening. "Then welcome home, Aqua."

 ****  
///////////  


 

 

“ _Home_.”

Her voice cracked at the word, and this stranger wearing Terra’s face furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Aqua found her voice again, summoning her keyblade into her palm before taking a defensive stance. Her eyes narrowed, her heart clenching as it beat hard in her chest.

_Ventus, give me strength. Master, watch over me._

“Terra is my home. And I will bring my home back.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for my sister rose because she asked me to write her some terqua so here you go


End file.
